


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [22]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Part 22 of the Christmas prompt challenge.Yet another that I made up as I went along.Best gift ever - “I don’t need a gift, you’re the only thing I wanted for Christmas.”Richard comes back to Downton for Christmas.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**All I want for Christmas is You**

Thomas studied himself closely in the mirror, examining his new diamond weave suit from every angle. It was the latest style with wide lapels, square shoulders, cuff bottom trousers and an alpaca lined coat. The whole outfit had cost the butler almost a year’s wages and while the dark blue colour wasn’t his usual choice he had been assured that he could pull it off. He had also decided recently to do away with his side parting and instead adopt the style of that Valentine bloke everyone got in a flutter about which took some styling, but Thomas felt himself up to the task. He wanted today to be perfect and if his pocket watch was correct, which it always was, then he had an hour to get to the station before Richard’s train was due.

Just Thomas’ luck, the London-York train was delayed by 30 minutes which gave the young butler (or at least young as butlers went) ample time to become a very cold bundle of nerves as he sheltered himself from the icy wind as best he could while waiting on the platform. By the time the train steamed in his heart was pounding in his throat but in Thomas’ defence, it was only the second time he would meet the man who had secured a fairly regular spot in his dreams since a certain royal visit, although the letters and phone calls they had shared since then made him feel as though they’d known each other for years.

These past few months since meeting Richard had been the happiest Thomas could remember as he had finally found someone who understood and accepted him completely, someone who saw through to his very soul and liked what they found there but he couldn’t help but worry if it would still feel like that once he could look into the man’s eyes or if he would find the usual lies and false promises that haunted his past. As Thomas was lost in his increasingly fretful thoughts a large shadow passed over him, blocking out the winter sun which had been Thomas’ only defence against certain hypothermia. He glanced up to find that the shadow belonged to a very familiar figure with welcoming blue eyes and an easy smile.

Mr Ellis had managed to sneak up on him while he was away with the fairies which left poor Mr Barrow unable to control the blush that overtook his pale cheeks or the brief, delighted grin that in Mr Ellis’ opinion, lit up his entire being.

“Hello Mr Barrow. Sorry I’m late, you must be frozen.”

Thomas took a couple of seconds to internally kick his brain back into gear before he responded as smoothly as he could.

“Never mind that. You’re here and that’s the main thing. The car’s this way.”

Oh! How they both wished they could embrace each other as they so desperately wanted but alas, they were forced to maintain a slightly formal façade in public lest the wrong person be watching. Picking up one of Richards bags Thomas led the way to the car kindly donated by his lordship who was being suspiciously supportive about the whole thing. Thomas wasn’t an expert driver by any means, but he could handle a trip to the station and back by himself with little bother.

As they slowly drove between a seemingly endless expanse of fields on route to the abbey Richard began to look very carefully in all directions before asking Thomas to stop the car.

“Is there a problem?”

“No, I just wanted you to myself while there was no one around.”

“Oh.”

Richard leaned back against the window so that he could look at Thomas properly and smiled as he watched Thomas subconsciously mirror the movement, his sharp grey eyes filled with both joy and uncertainty. Mr Barrow was many things in his opinion; intelligent, curious, talented and admittedly a little vain but right now he was as cute as a goddamn button and to think, Richard had almost forgotten how sharp those cheekbones were.

“Merry Christmas Mr Barrow.”

That earned him the honest, unguarded smile he’d been hoping for. The one he’d imagined as he’d read Thomas’ letters over and over until he knew them word for word. Until he felt that he knew the man sat before him almost as well as he knew himself.

“Merry Christmas Mr Ellis.”

“You’re sure about the no Christmas presents?”

“I’m sure. I don’t need a gift, you’re the only thing I wanted for Christmas.”

“Well then…”

**Sometime later…**

Thomas had done his best to put himself back in order before they entered the abbey, but a certain Mr Valentino apparently didn’t have any fun while he had his hair styled as it was impossible to put back in place. His tie was also a little askew and his suit a tad more wrinkled than it was when he left but that couldn’t be helped.

The plan had been for Thomas to quickly usher Richard upstairs, show him to his room, get back in his livery and fix his hair with no one being any the wiser but his plan, as per usual, had a hole in it. A hole named Mrs Patmore who always seemed to pop out of her kitchen at the worst times for the butler and who was now blatantly inspecting them both with a knowing look on her face.

“Mr Barrow. Mr Ellis, welcome back. Now, would you gentlemen prefer fish or chicken?”

“For?”

“The servants' supper Mr Barrow.”

“Right…and why are you asking me to choose? Your kitchen, your menu, your rules. Isn’t that what you told me?”

“It is and I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am that you remember. Mr Carson never did but tonight I thought you might like to choose.”

“Between fish and chicken?”

“Exactly. I’ve heard they’re both very good for providing…oh what is it? Oh yes! Energy and stamina.”

Richard almost chocked on air trying to contain his surprised laughter as Thomas’ eyes narrowed. Mrs Patmore was a picture of mischievous innocence and he now knew how Carson and Mrs Hughes must’ve felt when he was younger, and he refused to be bested by the crafty cook.

“I don’t need food for that Mrs Patmore. Just the right company. Do you have a preference, Mr Ellis?”

“I don’t Mr Barrow, I’m very flexible.”

“Right then. Mrs Patmore the choice is yours. Mr Ellis if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to your room.”

With that, Thomas marched off towards the stairs, missing the grin that Richard and Mrs Patmore shared behind his back as the valet moved to follow him. Thomas didn’t know it yet, but it was going to be a very lively Christmas.


End file.
